


I need a fake boyfriend

by Alex2000



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex2000/pseuds/Alex2000
Summary: Takato Saijou is a well-known  handsome Japanese actor with no personal life. This fact doesn’t bother him until reporters start to ask him question about his partner. Then Takato decides to find himself a fake partner. He suddenly meets a young actor Azumaya Junta at the same time.





	I need a fake boyfriend

My name is Takato Saijo. I’m being an elite actor since my childhood. Recently, I have a bad feeling about my future.  
How do you manage your job and personal life, Takato-san?- a female journalist ask, smiling brightly  
It’s just that I dedicate myself only to work - Takato an ideal and artificial smile back.  
Is that so?- the journalist giggles and fixes her hair a bit- The most huggable person of Japan is single.Is there someone you love, mister Saijo. As if. The greatest actor Takato Saijo doesn’t need romance. Till the end of his career at least.The interview ends well и and Saijo forgets about not-related to- work romance , but he gets question about his lover again and again Darn it! Is it 14 February already?! Where is my chocolate? Takato anger, apparently, gets visible because Sasaki remarks from driver’s seat , that people are always interested in their idol’s personal life. Especially when they are top class actors.Lucky bitch, of course it’s not a big deal for those who has a perfect former idol wife and an adorable daughter. The thought of 5- years-old girl, looking yes wide open at Sijo makes anger go back a bit. Suddenly, Sasaki’s words pops in the great actor’s mind.  
Sasaki, who is the second best actor in Japan again?- Takato asks in the most cold voice.   
Did you herd about a young actor Azumaya Junta. Everyone calls him an angel- Sasaki seems to be surprised Of course he had heard about that fella. Saijo has considered him a top actor, while they were working in dorama together after all. It’s not a big deal for him to be the second best. The great Takato Saijo never gives a wrong forecast. But he is steel too weak for me. Filling proud of himself and relaxed, Takato fell asleep soon. He has totally forgot about this conversation with Sasaki.Saijo starts to remember it in the convenience store and holding a tabloid. Darn Azumaya Junta. I’ll eat you up. Takato wants to tear a tabloid up, but he’s afraid of a scandal and very sensible. In order to show his anger, Takato clothes the tabloid noisily and throws it back in the shelf. After a wile he leaves a shop чего. Tears appear in his eyes for a second.After a wile Takato starts working. He barely has time to sleep and eat. When production of the new dorama starts Takato looks like a zombi Sasaki even suggest to find a suitable role for him. Saijo pays no attention to him. He only needs to eat and to sleep. When he finally gets some free time, Takato takes a warm shower, eats up and and seats in front of TV with a can of beer. They praise Kaijo non stop on TV, and he grins. Eat this up, buster. But suddenly his grin fades. What will my life be like if I louse?


End file.
